The One Unbroken
by supergirls2008
Summary: Set during the One, what if Maxon and America had been caught in bed together after they confessed their love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have never written anything like this before and I mostly wrote this for myself! I have all the Maxamerica feels. But enjoy! I do not own the characters of the selection, but you should read Kiera Cass' books, they are amazing. Also, the first section of the first chapter is from The One by Kiera Cass, I only included it to give some context.**

 **Update: Thank you for all the reads, reviews, etc. I wrote another story, The Aftermath, Maxon's POV. Check it out!**

I was going crazy, wanting so much more of him, aching to know if he'd let me have it. Without even thinking, I reached around and dug my fingers into his back.

Immediately, he stopped kissing me, pulling back to look at me.

"What?" I whispered, terrified to break this moment.

"Does it . . . does it repulse you?" he asked nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"My back."

I ran a hand down his cheek, staring directly into his eyes, wanting to leave him with no doubt about how I felt.

"Maxon, some of those marks are on your back so they wouldn't be on mine, and I love you for them."

He stopped breathing for a second. "What did you say?"

I smiled. "I love you."

"One more time, please? I just—"

I took his face in both of my hands. "Maxon Schreave, I love you. I love you."

"And I love you, America Singer. With all that I am, I love you."

He kissed me again, and I let my hands move to his back, and this time he didn't pause. He moved his hands beneath me, and I felt his fingers playing with the back of my dress.

"How many damn buttons does this thing have?" he complained.

"I know! It's—"

Maxon sat up, placing his hands along the bust line of my dress. With one firm pull, he ripped my dress down the front, exposing the slip underneath.

There was a charged silence as Maxon took that in. Slowly, his eyes returned to mine. Without breaking that contact, I sat up, sliding the sleeves of my dress down my back. It took a little bit of work to get it all off; and, by the end of it, Maxon and I were kneeling on my bed, my hardly covered chest pressed to his, kissing slowly.

I wanted to stay up all night with him, to explore this new feeling we'd discovered. It felt as if everything else in the world was gone . . . until we heard a crash in the hall.

And then, at the last possible moment, everything was ruined.

A guard rushed through the door, gun drawn.

I screamed, pulling up the sheet to cover myself. I was so frightened that it took me a moment to realize the determined eyes of the guard belonged to Aspen. It felt as if my face caught on fire, I was so humiliated.

Aspen looked stricken. He stood, jaw dropped, as King Clarkson took long, confident strides to stand beside him as more guards flooded the room.

"Well what have we here?" The King mused, smile only half-hidden.

I glanced over at Maxon, his face full of terror, more frightened than I had ever seen him. I took a breath and leaned closer to Maxon, placing a hand on his back and glaring daggers into Clarkson's eyes.

I know your secret, I tried to communicate with my eyes. And I can tell everyone in this room right now.

Clarkson glanced between Maxon and I and let out a brief chuckle. "Caught in the act and a room full of witnesses. I really couldn't have planned this better myself." He motioned to Aspen, "Take them both to my office."

I looked up and saw Aspen standing still and when I met his eyes they were full of shock, worry and a hint of anger.

"Did you hear me?" Clarkson bellowed. "My office, now!"

Aspen shook his head slightly to clear it and shakily reached out to grab my arm.

"Don't touch her!" Maxon yelled, jumping off the bed suddenly. He grabbed his shirt and began buttoning it and Aspen slowly let his hand drop. "Father, you and I should work this out alone." He took a step towards the door. "America, stay here."

Clarkson and Maxon stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. Clarkson broke the gaze and looked towards Aspen and the other guards. "Both of them. My office," and walked towards the door.

Maxon struggled against the two guards who now had hold of his arms. "Father, no!"

As Clarkson walked out of the door, he flicked his hand over his shoulder towards the guards. "Restrain him."


	2. Chapter 2

Maxon's guards had placed handcuffs on his wrists before I even realized what was happening.

"Apologies, your majesty," I heard one of them mumble under his breath.

I caught Maxon's eye as they led him from the room. His face was pained as he stammered, "America… I will.. I'm sorry." And they turned the corner down the hall.

Aspen handed me my robe without meeting my eyes.

"Aspen, I'm so sorry," I whispered, putting on the robe. "I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

He looked at me, nothing but pain left in his eyes. "I can't believe this is happening." His gaze travelled to my ripped dress, lying on the floor.

"Nothing happened," I said, standing up. "This is a… a… misunderstanding."

Disbelief crossed his face, followed by resignation. "It doesn't matter. It is too late for that. Come on, I have to escort you to His Majesty's office."

I swallowed hard and allowed him to lead me down the hall. "This is going to be bad," I whispered.

Aspen looked confused as we turned the final hall to the King's office. "It is his son, I'm sure he wouldn't…" and he trailed to a stop as we took the final turn into the outer waiting area, where Maxon was tied to a chair.

"Let go of her," he hissed at Aspen. He turned towards his father desperately. "Leave her out of this."

Clarkson walked up behind his son, placed his hands on Maxon's shoulders, and squeezed tightly. Maxon shuddered, reminded of what was to come. "I tried to leave her out of this," Clarkson said. "I told you to send her home but you didn't listen to me." He strode over to where Aspen and I were standing and roughly grabbed my arm, dragging me inside the office. With his free hand, he pointed at Aspen and another guard. "You two stay. The rest of you are dismissed." The other guards bowed and walked away. Clarkson continued, "Ensure my son remains… contained. Silence him if you must. And do not enter this room, no matter what you hear."

I saw Aspen looking at Clarkson's grasp on my arm, fear filling his eyes. Clarkson swung the door shut behind us and I could hear Maxon pleading, "Please. Nothing happened. Take me instead," he choked out the last part through tears. Then I heard muffled words what could have been a gag was shoved in his mouth.

MAXON'S POV

I struggled against the bonds but I knew it was useless. A guard stood beside me and another had followed my father towards the door and was now pacing in front of it.

America, I thought. What have I done? What had I gotten her into? I should have sent her home when I had the chance. The thought of her alone with him made me struggle even harder.

I could hear murmured, low pitched words and wondered what he was saying to her. He liked to stretch it out, revel in the anticipation.

"Please," I tried to communicate to the guard nearest me, although it came out unintelligible. His stone-faced look told me I wasn't going to get anywhere with that one anyway. I turned my attention to the guard pacing outside the office door, who I recognized as Officer Leger. He looked my way and we heard the noise at the same time. A strike, followed by a small yelp. Horror overcame me as I continued to plead wordlessly with Officer Leger. Another strike and a muffled cry. I froze as I took in Officer Leger's face, a mirror of my own pain.

No, I thought, time frozen in that moment. It wasn't possible. But as I took in his expression, I knew it was true. This whole time, he was here. My mind raced as I thought of the first time I saw Officer Ledger, his gasp as America and I strolled happily by. Her willingness to trust him with our secret rebel meeting. The love note, taped to his wall and covered in hearts. His strained expression the last time we heard America's muffled screams as her bullet wound was cleaned and stitched. It was written on his face, he cared for her. He had been stationed outside her room this whole time. The thought briefly crossed my mind, did she still love him?

I didn't have time to continue the thought, as we heard another striking sound and a round of sobs. I struggled, tipping the chair over. The guard nearest me reached down to sit me upright as I saw Officer Leger bring down the butt of his gun on the guard's head, knocking him out.

He ripped the gag out of my mouth began untying my bonds. "Fix this," he choked. As he unlocked the handcuffs, we met eyes, both understanding at that moment that we would each die to prevent another scream from escaping that room.

I had been struggling for so long but I hadn't thought of a plan. I looked down to the guard, unconscious on the floor, and realized most of the other guards would have the same dedication to my father. Who could stop a raging king? As my arms were freed, I grabbed Aspen's arm. "Bring my mother here. Quick." He nodded in understanding as I raced to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

AMERICA POV

The pain was excruciating, but I could take it. I had to. I thought of all the times Maxon must have gone through this and my heart broke. It was his pain I couldn't bear. I knew he was right outside the door, going through this with me, and I tried to be strong for him.

"You thought you could come into my house, seduce my son and ruin everything I have worked for?" The king kneeled beside me, close to my face. I was sitting backwards on a chair, leaning over, with my arms rested on its back. He had removed my robe, leaving my back exposed, and seemed to enjoy my embarrassment. In the time we had been in the room, I had told him this was a mistake, that nothing had happened with Maxon. But he didn't seem to care, and I don't think that is what he was punishing me for. I looked at him through tears and spat the words at him, "I don't care what you do. I will marry your son." He stood up, enraged, and lifted the whip as Maxon rammed through the door.

"Let her go," he said, walking towards us. He didn't look at me, but straight to his father. I knew he must be terrified, but at that moment he looked more princely than I had ever seen him before.

Clarkson leaned on the top of the chair I was sitting on. "I was just thinking we needed company in here. Am I right, America?"

I focused on Maxon's eyes as they finally met mine. The pain in them was palpable and he looked back towards his father. He grabbed another chair and moved it towards mine. He sat on it, his back facing the door, and took off his shirt. "My turn," he said steadily. "The two of us can work this out without her."

"Very well," Clarkson said. "But she stays. I would like this memory to stick with her through what is left of her short life."

The thinly veiled threat caught us both off guard, but I knew it was coming. I wasn't going to walk away from this. Maxon, however, launched off his seat. "Fine," he yelled. He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Send her home." He whispered the last word, his face fallen.

"Why would I do that?" Clarkson countered. "I already have what I want."

"I will let you choose," Maxon looked at him. "It doesn't matter who, if Kriss isn't good enough you can bring back one of the others. I will not fight you on this, but she lives."

Clarkson weighed the whip in his hands. I stared at Maxon, who could no longer make eye contact with me and was back in his seat, eyes on the floor. He would give up his own happiness to save my life. But what kind of life would that be without him? I silently begged him to look at me. I didn't want to be saved. I couldn't go back to Carolina alone while I knew he was stuck here with this monster and a wife of his father's choosing.

Clarkson walked behind me. "Agreed," he said as he patted my back in what would have been a friendly action if it weren't for my wounds. I couldn't help crying out and I saw Maxon shake his chair to get his father's attention. "Father," he choked. "Please."

Clarkson looked in his son's direction and I heard a noise catch in his throat. I raised my eyes to see what he was looking at. At the door, hand over her mouth, I saw Queen Amberly. She wasn't looking at the king, but rather down at her son's back, crisscrossed with agonizing scars.

MAXON's POV

I saw my father and America's eyes move to the door, and I knew my last hope plan was in motion. I turned my head and saw my mom's eyes on my back, her eyes filling with tears. I hated hurting her like this, and would have kept this secret to the grave, but she was the only person who I thought could sway my father and protect America.

"Clarkson, what have you done?" My mother said, looking for the first time at America, who sat bleeding on the chair across from me. She walked towards me, running her hands on the scars on my back. I flinched at the touch. "What have I done?" she whispered.

My father dropped the whip and looked at his hand, which was covered in America's blood. He hastily wiped it on his pants and raised his arms towards my mother. "Darling, it looks worse than it is."

She took a step away from him, hatred in her eyes. "Stay away from me," she spat.

My father's eyes became hard. "I caught them in bed together," he said. "A whole room full of guards witnessed it. I was mercifully doling out punishment away from the public's eye."

"And this?" My mother whirled me around, displaying my back for my father to see. "What could have possibly caused all of this," she choked. I knew what she could see. Years of scars, overlapping, angry pink marks at various points of healing. My father stood there, for once not having anything to say. I knew if this didn't end well, I would pay dearly for bringing my mother into our secret. My mother walked over to my father and slapped him, hard. I had never seen her so angry. Still he stood there wordlessly. I knew how devoted he was to her. No matter how much he made me suffer, he had never laid a hand on her before. In fact, I knew that in the past, there were times he would drag me in here to punish me for some unknown crime instead of taking out his frustration with her.

She walked over to America and placed a hand on her cheek. "I am so sorry, my dear. I am so sorry that I didn't protect you or the boy we both love. Every scar on both of your backs is my fault," she said. She handed America a blanket to cover herself with and turned towards the door. For the first time I noticed Officer Leger standing there. I looked up and saw him staring at America, a wild look in his eye. My mother motioned to him, "Please, officer. Take Lady America to the infirmary ward. Discreetly." He started towards America, relief as clear on his face as it was on my own. However this ended, I wanted her away from this room and I knew he would ensure her safety.

"Please," I heard America say faintly, as Officer Leger carefully picked her up off the chair, "I can't leave Maxon."

Before I could say anything, I heard my mother's voice. "I promise, my dear, he will be safe. I will send him to you as soon as you are fixed up." I watched Officer Leger carry her out of the room to safety, and released a sigh of relief. "As for you, husband," my mother turned to my father. "I have had enough of you. I know as king there is nothing I can do to punish you. So if you ever want to speak to me again, you will do as I say. Tomorrow Maxon will announce his engagement as planned, and you will resign your duties. I will not force my son," her voice cracked as she glanced at my back, "to live under the same roof as you. You will retire to the coast and will never see him again without his permission." Her voice sounded strained, "I have always loved you endlessly, but I don't know if I can forgive this. However, with your promise that my son is safe, I will visit you when I am ready, and we can discuss what future we have left."

My father's eyes were soft, as they were whenever he looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Amberly, I thought I was doing what was best for him, for us."

They stared at each other until she was satisfied she had won. "Leave," she commanded quietly. He stalked out of the room, pushing past me without a second glance.

And with that I collapsed into my chair, the same chair over which I had been tortured for years. The tension left my body and I let a single tear escape, knowing it was finally over.


	4. Chapter 4

MAXON's POV  
I held her hand in the infirmary where she slept peacefully. I was grateful for whatever drugs were now pulsing through her system, sparing her pain. Across from me, Officer Leger sat with his head in his hands. Neither of us had left her side since we arrived. I had been trying to think of something to say to him, something that would encompass all that had happened.  
"Thank you," I said softly, not wanting to disturb America. He looked up, sadness in his eyes. I continued, "I know it was you. The mysterious ex-boyfriend that I was fighting against. And I'm so sorry I didn't take better care of her."  
He looked guarded as he considered his words, "It isn't like I haven't put her in danger myself." My heart ached, realizing he must have meant their relationship had continued in the palace. "Besides," he sighed, "I saw what you did in there. You did everything you could. And it looks like you have been for a while," He motioned to my back. I was slightly embarrassed that so many people had learned my secret in such a short time. He could read the questions in my eye. "I knew it was over. After that disastrous report, when she thought she was going home, she told me not to contact her. I realized no matter what, I had lost that place in her heart," he said sadly. "When I broke up with her, it was because I wanted to give her so much more than I could offer as six. I was willing to lose her then, to give that to her. This isn't exactly what I had in mind," he motioned around the hospital room. "But I trust you will take care of her from now on."

I nodded solemnly, happy to have reached this quiet understanding with him. I looked over to America and saw her eyes were open, looking between us. I smiled and brushed her face with my hand.  
"I will leave you two alone," said Officer Leger, rising from his seat.

"Aspen," America croaked, regaining her voice. He turned to her cautiously. "Thank you. For everything." He nodded once and left the room.

Her eyes turned to me. "I'm so sorry, America,' I whispered. "This is all my fault."

She started to sit up, winced, and laid back down. "Come here," she said, and I brought my face closer to hers. "This is only one person's fault and it isn't yours. Nothing that has happened, to you... to us. You didn't ask for any of it and I don't blame you. Besides," she smiled softly, "All the best people have scars." She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them quickly, realizing something. "There is one thing you can apologize for!"

I flinched, thinking of all that had happened, how I wasn't able to do anything to stop her pain. She raised my eyes to hers. "Don't ever try and send me away again," she said softly. "I would rather give my life for yours than live a single moment away from you."

Our tear-filled eyes met, and we kissed slowly, honoring everything that had happened between us and hoping for a brighter future. Together.


	5. Update

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites! I just wanted to give a quick update. I am not sure whether I will continue this story, although I am definitely not ruling it out! This story was aching to get out of me and now that it is written it just seems complete to me.**

 **BUT I have started publishing two additional stories which you might like! They are called Yours to Break and The Aftermath: Maxon's POV. Similar themes of heartbreak and both include Maxon's POV! Check them out and thanks for reading!**


End file.
